


dont tease

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blindfolds, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Smut, id liek to make a formal apology this is entirely self indulgent, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: t. this is based offhttp://objectfucker.tumblr.com/post/173756407785/request-im-a-dumby-and-forgot-to-save-the-layers





	dont tease

Jay had been teasing him all damn day, from touches that lingered too long on Kais chest or thighs to bending over and stretches that did  _ not _ need to take so much time, Jays clothing fitting him in a way that drew in Kais eyes and Jay damn well knew it.

To put it simply: Kai was horny and mad about it.

At the end of training Jay slipped away to his room, grinning smugly as Kai followed suit only a few minutes after him, shutting and locking the door behind him.

“You-” He started, a sour tone in his voice   
“Are an absolute  _ tease _ .” Kai started, taking only a few strides across the room before pushing Jay down onto the bed roughly, looming over his boyfriend with a very obvious boner tented in his pants.

“Someones mad.” Jay said with a laugh that faded into a sigh as Kai gently trailed his hands down Jays sides and tugged off his pants.   
The blue ninjas eyes fluttering shut at the gentle touches.

“Or not…” the blue ninja mumbled, a mix of pleasantly surprised and disappointed.   
That was before Kai roughly pulled up his shirt up his torso and over his head, but not removing it, instead twisting the fabric into a makeshift restraint as he pressed his teeth against Jays neck threateningly.

“You move your hands and you don’t cum.” Kai threatened, Jay feeling a chill run down his spine and his cock twitch slightly in interest, but he let out a nervous laugh anyway and attempted to tug his hands down.  
He’ll admit he was more than surprised when Kai bit roughly into the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder while tightening the grip on his wrist, A surprised yelp involuntarily ripping from Jays throat that faded into a groan.

“Don’t move your hands.” Kai repeated sternly; Jay nodding silently in response, trying to keep his breathing steady.  
He made a soft noise of confusion as Kai pulled back to dig through his pockets before pulling out a sash; Jays eyebrows shooting up in surprise as Kai silently tied it around his eyes, making the world dark.

“Didn’t know you were kinky.” Jay joked hesitantly, flexing his fingers slightly against the fabric that tied them as he waited for a response that never came.  
A confusing feeling of anxiety, arousal and anticipation mixing in his stomach as he felt Kais hands retreat and his weight shift on the bed, straining to listen to the sound of the bedside table drawers opening and some shuffling. Jays mind flicked through different possibilities of what Kai was going to do to him.

There was a quiet pop, Jay rubbing his thighs together slightly as he recognized the sound of lube being squirted out of the bottle.   
Before he knew it a commanding hand was pressing his wrists down again.   
“Open your legs.”  Jay followed the command immediately. 

Cold, slick fingers trailed from the tip of Jays cock downwards, leaving a wet trail to his ass.

“You…” Kai said, drawing out the word as he gently rubbed his middle and ring finger against Jays entrance.  
“Have been a real shit today.” He continued, Jay feeling his heart stammer in his chest as Kai continued to tease him.  
“So I think it’s fair that I get to have some fun.” The blue ninja held back a whine as he tried to thrust his hips lower.  
“So I’m gonna make you cum without touching your dick.”    
“Jesus christ…” Jay mumbled, The small amount of teasing having already made his dick shamefully hard against his stomach.

Jay chewing on his lip to stifle a moan as Kai smoothly pushed his middle finger into Jay, gently thrusting it in and out of Jay; despite making this a punishment he was gentle with his boyfriend, making sure Jay was gently stretched out.

Making it a point to take his time, Jay swallowing thickly as he tried to keep himself still, the lack of vision making him focus more on the hand keeping him pinned and the finger inside him working at a painfully slow pace. Jay knowing damn well that Kai was avoiding hitting his prostate.

“ _ Kai… _ ” He breathed out pleadingly, breath hitching as Kai pressed his teeth against his neck again.  
“This is what you get for being a tease.” Kai hissed, finally thrusting in his index finger and scissoring Jay slightly; yet still avoiding Jays gspot much to the boys distress.  
“I won’t- _ fuck _ I won’t tease you again..” Jay promised hollowly, squirming desperately to try and thrust his hips down against Kais fingers, and god if Jays begging wasn’t hot as fuck to Kai.

“Liar.” Kai seethed, keeping a slow and steady pace as he held Jays wrists almost tight enough to bruise.  
“I won’t..” Jay breathed, his dick standing to attention and twitching at every small movement of Kais fingers, the lack of sight making him focus so much more on the slow drag of Kais fingers inside him, painfully good but god it was nowhere near enough to cum from but enough to rile him up.

“I’ll be good-” Jay tried again, knowing Kai has a weakness to his begging.  
“I won’t do it again, I’ll be  _ good  _ for you  _ fuck- _ please? I’m sorry you just make me feel so  _ good  _ **_ha..!_ ** I love the way you look at me like you wanna  _ ruin _ me and  _ god _ you  _ will- f-fuck  _ you  _ are please- _ ” Jay whined, Kai in response biting back a moan and finally curling his fingers inside Jay and thrusting them up finally where Jay wanted and causing him to arch with a surprised gasp.

“ _ Yes! _ fuck- I’m _ sorry-! _ ” Jay choked, hips bucking up into nothing as Kai began to mercilessly finger fuck him.  
“What do you want.” The red ninja almost purred, twisting his fingers with practiced ease as Jay  practically began to fuck himself on Kais fingers at this point.  
“Touch me..” Jay begged in a broken voice, toes curling as he felt a heat stir in his stomach, head tilting back and biting back a smile as, for a moment, he thought Kai was going to stop teasing him and jerk him off.

“No.” Kai replied coldly. Jay almost letting out a sob through a moan.   
“I told you you’re cumming untouched.” He reminded the other, giving another hard thrust of his fingers to accentuate his point, the hand holding Jays wrist moving to pull harshly at the brunettes hair.

“ _ Please? _ ” Jay moaned in a broken voice, his body starting to move desperately, unsure if he wanted to pull away or push against Kai; attempting to move his hands again only to be met with a sharp pain as his hair was pulled again, barely managing to once more hold his wrists still as he begged.   
“ _ Please _  it's not enough please _ please _ Kai I’m begging you I- I just.  _ Fuck _ I need  _ something- _ ” he continued, his hips going from fucking up into the air and thrusting himself back against Kais fingers, body wound up so tightly he felt like he was going to snap.

Feeling faint static electricity cause his hair to stand on end as Kai continued his work, driving Jay into a shaking mess, god did Kai want to touch Jay; give him everything he was asking for.   
But he wanted to punish Jay so much more.

And then Kai tugged sharply on Jays hair again, sharp teeth biting down on Jays shoulder so hard Jay was sure skin was broken; but fuck if he could bring himself to care as his hips stuttered, a pathetic moan of Kais name as he came across his stomach, shouting Kais name so loud the others in the dojo were absolutely sure to hear him.

His hips making a final few thrusts before he went limp, breathing heavy as he tried to collect his thoughts.   
“ _ Shit… _ ” Jay groaned pathetically as Kai pulled his fingers out, Jay almost, _almost_ missing the sound of a zipper. Kais pants zipper.

“We’re not done yet.” Kai said darkly, Jay only managing to let out a pitiful whine in response.   
God Kai really was going to  _ ruin _ him for this, huh?


End file.
